


a fool's mistake

by Veletrix



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: a bad joke but its five am so it still made me cry while writing it, chad doctor vs incel michael who wins, friend's request, place ur bets now, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veletrix/pseuds/Veletrix
Summary: Michael and Herman play a (totally serious) round of chess.





	a fool's mistake

“Myers, if you would kindly let me, may I suggest moving your pawn to here?” Herman gestures to the spot a couple of squares in front of one of Michael’s pawns.

Michael considers it, and decides that Herman was a perfectly fair and trustworthy man, and so does what he suggests.

Herman moves his pawn up as well, diagonally mirroring Michael’s move. Michael then innocently moves up his next pawn.

“A FOOL’S MISTAKE!” Herman triumphantly moves his queen to secure a quick and easy checkmate. “IN FACT, IT’S A _FOOL’S MATE!_ ”

Michael, realizing his monstrous defeat, stabs at Herman with his knife, in silent fury.

However, because Dr. Herman “Bitch Destroyer” Carter is such a Chad, Michael’s incel knife holds no power over him, and breaks upon hitting Herman’s swole muscles.

Herman flexes as Michael sobs through his mask. Fucking obliterated.

**Author's Note:**

> god i love making fun of michael


End file.
